1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar energy collection, specifically to a system and method of maximizing solar energy collection from a solar panel array.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, concerns have been raised that high demand for electricity taxing the capacity of existing electricity generating plants. Furthermore, concerns regarding the availability and environmental safety of fossil and nuclear fuel are being raised. As a result of the above factors, the price of electricity has been on a path of steady increasing. It has become increasing common to seek for alternative energy sources. One such energy source is the sun. Solar panels have been available for many years for the purpose of converting the energy from sunlight into electricity. The collected energy is thereafter often stored in some sort of energy bank and used for heating homes, water suppliers, and powering various electrical devices. The collected energy in a form of DC (Direct Current) electricity may also be injected into a power grid after it is converted into AC (Alternative Current) electricity by an inverter.
In order for the solar panel to receive as much solar energy as possible for conversion into electricity, it is desirable to mount the solar panel on an adjustable support apparatus that allows for variably orienting the solar panel relative to the general position of the sun. Many existing devices generally provide for tilting and rotation of the panel. Tilting of the panel is generally provided by a pivotal connection at the bottom of the panel and a drive mechanism of some sort, with the panel bottom either directly hinged to a base of some sort or hingedly connected to a rigid non-extendable linkage. Several of these devices also provide for rotation of the panel. The rotation is usually provided by separately rotating the support apparatus such as a pole or a plate for the entire panel.
As the sun moves across the sky from sunrise to sunset, it is desirable that the orientation of the solar panel is changed accordingly by the pivoting and tilting mechanism of the support apparatus to maintain an optimized position for generating highest electricity from the sunlight.
A clock mechanism has been employed to control the orientation of the panel. To compensate for the compound movement of the sun, daily from horizon to horizon, and seasonally with a progressing season elevation, the clock mechanism must be elaborate and therefore expensive.
Sensors such as illumination detectors have also been employed to derive the position of the sun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,572 to Carlton disclosed a solar energy collector assembly including a solar panel mounted for movement along a predetermined tracking path in order to maintain a predetermined orientation with respect to the sun. The disclosed assembly also includes a specific solar tracking sensor. There are many problems associated with the use of illumination detectors in the tracking mechanism including shadowing of the detector by a cloud in the sky.
A solar panel array comprising a multiple solar panels connected together in series and/or in parallel has recently become more and more popular, in particularly, for use as a power generation plant. It is important that the array generates highest possible electrical power to speed up the return on investment (ROI). Low cost wireless communication network has been proposed to enhance the operation efficiency of the array.
In US patent publication 2008/0087321 by Schwartzman, a solar energy generator module is disclosed including a modular photovoltaic array, sensors, controller and communication means for monitoring and communicating a variety of physical parameters from each module to a centralized computer. The collected information can be utilized to monitor module health for maintenance purposes, and also be used as a position input for the primary servomechanism control algorithm.
In US patent publication 2009/0188488 by Kraft et al., an apparatus for networking solar tracking devices is disclosed. The system includes one or more solar tracking devices, each comprising a tracking controller. Tracking controllers form a wireless mesh communication network managed by a network manager. Tracking controller receives operation data from and sends monitor data to host computer.
The potential to increase the efficiency of the solar array by employing a low cost communication network connectable to the Internet, however, has not yet been fully explored. It is desirable to have an intelligent solar panel array which can maximize the generated electricity with acceptable cost.